Deprived Wiki
•D E P R I V E D• quote We're waiting, now entertain usThe incongruous melodies of distant howls began to animate themselves into the infinite expanse of the midnight sky. A blanket of pristine snow layers the caliginous pine forest that surrounded the dilapidated canyons a cataclysmic pack of pernicious wolves inhabited. Having strayed there once brought massive obliteration to you but the omnipotence the pack held surfaced a thought of you joining. A symphony of footsteps thundered towards the makeshift shelter you stayed in while you pondered your decision further. Reverberations of elated and bloodthirsty yelps carry over to you, claws were splintering the branches that covered the entrance to the cave, trying to break through. "You do know you're trying to inhabit the Deprived's land? You have 2 choices, really: Join or receive public annihilation." An omnipotent authoritarian stood before you, vermilion tinged jaws encased with saliva. "I-I would like to j-join." You stare up, fear and excitement glazing over your eyes as what you've been wanting for a long time might just come true. The head wolf nodded, and signaled for you to follow as you and the others trek across the terrestrial canyon to the heart of the base. Shadows encompassed the pack's dwelling, multiple pairs of glowing eyes, like flames, they appeared from the shrubs shrouding the cave. Inaudible whispers caressed the frostbiting breeze as others gathered in the center of the clearing. "All of you welcome our newest member, but first they must spar a barbarian to secure their place in the group." The leader's cacophonous reverberations carried throughout the cavernous tunnel the Deprived sheltered. C O M M A N D M E N T S No Double-Grouping Double-grouping is prohibited, all it portrays is betrayal. If you're caught double-grouping you will be exiled upon revelation. There will be NO exceptions when exiled if double-grouping, but if you are truly loyal you would choose one. And if the one you chose was Demoralizing Derivations, you will only have to confront the Sovereign and explain why you double-grouped. No Disrespect to Authorities Everyone knows that disrespecting authorities or even pack-mates can lead to consequences. But disrespect to authorities? That's unacceptable and will immediately go to a confrontation to the Sovereigns and Proxies. No Drama The majority of us out there despise drama, it's useless and pathetic. If you're in a fight with a pack-mate then either keep it on Aj or between yourselves elsewhere. When and if drama is spotted in the comments there can and will be consequences and an explanation of WHY the drama was posted on the page. Activity Activity is EXTREMELY important, you can't be on that day or if you know you're going to be active for some time NOTIFY the superiors. If they notice you haven't been on the Wiki or Aj in at least 3 days you will either be taken off the roster or demoted. Promotions & Demotions Promotions & demotions will happen at least every month or so. This is also when the Sovereign also posts the newsletter(unless there's a lot happening there may be a newsletter a week). If your name is on the DEMOTIONS list and you're wondering why you were demoted contact them and they'll reply with a detailed explanation. Leaving If you leave once you won't be allowed back, we aren't an airport where you can come and go. Most of the time, if you leave once there's an 85% chance you'll be let back in. C O N S O R T I U M S A L L I E S N E U T R A L E N E M I E S M E M B E R C O U N T R A N K I N G S S O V E R E I G N S x2 P R O X I E S x2 C R U S A D E R x1 P R O D I G I E S x5 B A R B A R I A N S x U N L I M I T E D C A D E T S x U N L I M I T E D T H E I N N O C E N C E x U N L I M I T E D C O N C I E R G E S x4 T H E C A P T U R E D x U N L I M I T E D F O R M S joining alliance higher rank adding oc Category:Browse